Mortal Kombat (1992)
|desarrollador = Midway |diseñador = Midway |genero = Peleas |año = 1992 |plataformas = Arcade, Super NES, Sega Genesis, Sega CD, Amiga, Game Gear, Game Boy, Play Station 2, Xbox, Xbox 360 y PC |modo = 2 jugadores |clasif = }} Mortal Kombat (MK) es el primer juego de la saga y la primera entrega, fue lanzado el 8 de octubre de 1992 de manos de Midway Games para la consola Arcade, el juego presentaba la novedad de que los personajes eran digitalizados interpretados por actores reales (que le daban gran realismo y atractivo al juego), gráficas de escenarios averiados y sonidos de trituración de huesos, que sumergieron a todos dentro de su ambiente. El estilo de juego hizo disfrutar a los principiantes y a los que ya tenían más experiencia en el ámbito. Mortal Kombat presentó 5 botones, dos para los puños y dos para las patadas (ambos altos y bajos), y el esencial botón de bloqueo, para cubrirse. El bloqueo era especial porque otros juegos del género usaban un sistema que involucraba mantener fuera la palanca de ataque. En Mortal Kombat manteniendo atrás la palanca podías mover al personaje hacer retroceder al personaje rival pero aun en esa posición podían contraatacar. Se creó una barrera entre los jugadores, los experimentados en el sistema de MK y los adaptados al sistema de Street Fighter. Lo curioso del juego es que cada uno de los personajes presentes (excepto Goro) eran actores de carne y hueso que dieron su imagen gracias a la captura digital de movimientos, dando un excesivo realismo al videojuego. Complementos Elementos del juego * Combos:Muchas combinaciónes de golpes y patadas que causaban un colosal daño al oponente, su ejecución era muy difícil. * Poderes: Movimiento rápido de dos o tres botones que realizaban un movimiento especial del personaje. * Pantalla de Presentación: Secuencia de entrada al juego, mediante un códigos se pueden cambiar por otra secuencias. * Finish Him/Her: Momento que obtienes después de ganar dos rounds para rematar a tu oponente con un Fatality o con solo un golpe final. * Flawless Victory:' '''Se denomina a la victoria perfecta o una victoria sin haber recibido daño alguno. * '''Double Flawless': Término que refería a la doble victoria perfecta. * Modo Torneo: Modalidad donde podías pelear contra varios oponentes seguidos. * Battle Plan: Columna donde se mostraban los oponentes a vencer para acabar el juego. * Fatality: Movimiento de remate por el cual uno podía matar a su oponente de una manera brutal, cada jugador poseía uno.thumb|Fatality de Sub-Zero * Stage Fatality: Movimiento de remate que incluye Interacción con el escenario para aniquilar a tu rival (The Pit). * Puntaje: Sistema por el cual ganabas punto por cada golpe o Fatality. * Endurance Match: Se presentaba en el modo 1P vs CPU donde había que derrotar a dos oponentes de manera consecutiva. * Mirror Match: Pelea donde uno enfrentaba a su propio personaje. * Test Your Might: Sistema de bonus donde con tu personaje debías romper una pila de tablas, piedra, acero o diamantes.thumb|Reptile, el personaje oculto * Personajes Ocultos: Personaje que necesitabas de un código / Activas un evento especial para utilizarlo. * Sangre: Fluído que cada jugador brotaba por cada golpe certero, en esta primera entrega, fue duramente censurado. *'Double Ice Backfire': Texto que aparecía en pantalla cuando el jugador que manejaba a Sub-Zero ejecutaba dos veces seguidas el movimiento de congelación. thumb|Stage Fatality a Raidenthumb|Finish Him Historia 250px|right|thumb|Test your Might En una misteriosa isla, internada en los mares de China y desconocida por el resto del mundo, los guerreros sobrenaturales pelean por el destino de la Tierra. El gran Torneo conocido como Mortal Kombat, fue por años una competencia de honor y gloria. Guerreros de todo el mundo eran invitados a combatir. Aproximadamente hace mil años, un hechicero llamado Shang Tsung ingreso al Torneo e inmediatamente lo ganó, convirtiéndose en Campeón Supremo. Una vez por generación, cuando los mejores y más valientes guerreros de la generación podían reunirse, Shang Tsung entró en diferentes formas y ganó todas las veces, de este modo, él parecía invencible. Shang Tsung puede transformarse en cualquier persona, también puede ver en los temores en el corazón de sus oponentes y de esta manera los enfrenta, ganando siempre los combates, también logra tomar las almas de los oponentes caídos para saciar la ira del Emperador y también lograr tomar fuerza para mantener su juventud inmortal. A Shang Tsung no le basta con ganar una vez el Torneo, debe ganarlo diez veces para abrir el Portal dimensional que supuestamente unirá la Tierra con el Outworld. Hace 500 años, cuando casi había acumulado suficientes almas para Shao Kahn, fue derrotado por el Gran Kung Lao, un sacerdote de la orden de la luz. Shang Tsung vuelve al Torneo con Goro, un luchador mitad hombre, mitad dragón con cuatro brazos y dos metros de altura conocido como El Príncipe del Dolor. Goro venció al monje Shaolin conocido como Kung Lao y por 500 años ha permanecido invicto como Campeón Supremo, ahora Shang Tsung ha tomado nuevamente el control del Torneo y lo ha ganado 9 veces consecutivas. Una vez más, es tiempo que en el Torneo Shaolin conocido como Mortal Kombat sostenido cada generación por lo más grandes luchadores de la Tierra se enfrenten contra los adversarios del Outworld y uno de los 100 luchadores que serán elegidos eres tú. Personajes Personajes ocultos * Reptile * Goro (seleccionable en la version de Game Boy) * Shang Tsung (Jefe Final) (el único que no es seleccionable) Escenarios Versiones Disponibles y sus diferencias * Sega Game Gear: Es como con la versión de Sega Genesis, también se puede usar un código para restaurar la sangre y los Fatalities. También por escasez de memoria carece de muchos elementos: Tiene pocos personajes, sólo 2 escenarios y mucha dificultad el control para hacer un movimiento especial o thumb|71px|Cartucho de Game Gear.Fatality. * Sega Genesis/ MegaDrive: Parecida a la de SNES, pero con la diferencia de que un código secreto (a-b-a-c-a-b-b) permite restaurar la sangre y los Fatalities. * Sega Master System: Como la versión de Gameboy pero esta versión esta a color * Amiga: La versión mas fiel a la de Sega Génesis. * Sega CD: Esta versión incluye el comercial del juego, y además no es necesario introducir un código y tiene tiempos de carga. * PC: Esta es posiblemente la versión más fiel a la de Arcade. thumb * Arcade: La versión mas completa y la primera que dio a luz a Mortal Kombat * Super Nintendo: Esta versión del juego tiene la sangre reemplazada por polvo gris, para así reconocer que Nintendo of America evitara usar sangre hasta en la versión de MK2 para esta misma consola, gracias a un elemento llamado "Family Friendly", además de censurar las fatalities originales de Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Raiden y Kano. * Game Boy: Esta versión, debido a escasez de memoria, carece de muchas cosas como un pobre uso del control, sólo tiene 2 botones de ataque, y no tiene en esta versión a Johnny Cage y a Reptile. Es también la única versión del primer MK que permite utilizar a Goro como un personaje secreto. Actores * Richard Divizio: Kano. * Elizabeth Malecki: Sonya. * Ho Sung Pak: Liu Kang y Shang Tsung. * Carlos Pesina: Raiden. * Daniel Pesina: Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile y Johnny Cage. Notas Adicionales * En las antiguas arcades, había un interruptor en la parte trasera que controlaba la cantidad de sangre que salía en el juego, generalmente eran utilizados por los padres. * Las cabezas enterradas en los picos del escenario The Pit I son las cabezas de los programadores. *The Pit I es el primer Stage Fatality y el mas facil ya que solo tiene que hacerle un uppercut al rival, en siguientes entregas se requiriria una combinacion de botones y el Uppercut solo serviria para las Death Traps. * John Vogel, uno de los desarrolladores de la saga, posó disfrazado de un guardia de Shang Tsung para ser incluido en el escenario "The Courtyard". * El personaje de Johnny Cage está inspirado en el actor Jean Claude Van Damme. En un principio, Van Damme iba a estar en el juego representándose a sí mismo en el torneo, pero no se llegó a un acuerdo. Sin embargo, la idea sirvió para hacer a Johnny Cage, actor de películas de artes marciales. * Liu Kang está basado en el actor ya fallecido de artes marciales Bruce Lee, ademas de posteriormente poseer el mismo estilo de combate. * Los nombres de los personajes de MK son muy distintos a lo que iban a ser inicialmente: Trom fue un nombre que se le ocurrió a Dave Michicich para algún personaje de MK; Ed Boon y John Tobias estuvieron riéndose un buen rato. Johnny Cage era Michael Grimm, Sub-Zero era originalmente Tundra, Shang Tsung se llamaba Shang Lao y Liu Kang era Yoshitsune Minamoto... * En un principio iba a estar Jax en MK, con el nombre de... Kurtis Stryker, pero por cuestiones del argumento lo reservaron para MKII. * Aparte de Reptile se comentaba que también existía un ninja de color rojo, al cual controlábamos aleatoriamente. Pues bien, era a causa de un fallo aleatorio al manejar a Scorpion por lo que su traje se volvía de color rojo. De ahí surgió la idea de crear a Ermac (ERror MACro), el ninja de traje rojo que aparece en UMK3. *También se rumoreaba que el ojo cibernético de Kano disparaba rayos láser. En base a este rumor fue creado uno de los Fatalities de Kano en MK3. *Los colores utilizados por Scorpion y Sub-Zero, el amarillo y el azul eran colores de burla entre los ninjas al ser muy llamativos *En el escenario "Palace Gates", en la parte superior había iconos alineados del Pac-Manthumb|Los Iconos del Pacman,aparecidos en Palace Gates. *Cuando mostraba la pantalla de los récords de los mejores jugadores aparecía un anuncio de venta de un comic de Mortal Kombat que podías ordenarlo por Midway. * Existen versiones piratas de los juegos de Mortal Kombat para la consola de 8-bits de Nintendo (NES), también conocida como Famicom o Family Game. Estas versiones, por supuesto ilegales, aprovecharon que nunca hicieron MKs para esta plataforma y los hicieron a su manera: agregaban personajes desconocidos e incluso ponían los avisos de Copyright, a pesar de que era pirata. Los personajes, a veces, eran pocos pero parecían muchos simplemente haciendo los mismos de otro color. Los juegos eran bastante malos, pero considerando la poca potencia de la consola eran suficientemente buenos: los colores, la inteligencia artificial, etc., aunque si fuesen oficiales, serian inaceptables. * Mortal Kombat no fue el primer juego en usar gráficos digitalizados. Dos años antes, en 1990, un juego de Arcade llamado Pit Fighter (Atari) ya usaba el mencionado tipo de gráficos con captura de movimientos de actores reales. De hecho, el juego también incluía una batalla tipo'' Mirror Match'' y Endurance Round. * En la primera liberación de juego, cambiar los interruptores se agregaron en las espaldas de los cuadros que dedica no hizo nada. Se han añadido, para apaciguar a los operadores interesados o grupos de padres que era un "sangre" y un modo "menos sangriento". * Los jefes utilizan en el fondo de la primera etapa y en la espiga hoyo son realmente los de los propios programadores! * La estatua de Buda en el fondo de la fase Palace Gates fue un ornamento de césped del jardín de un vecino. * En las versiones de Game Gear , Gameboy y en la versión pirata de Famicom o Nes (Family) Reptile no existe. * Las fatalities de Johnny Cage, Raiden, Kano y Sub-Zero fueron censuradas y cambiadas para la versión de SNES. * Antes de Sonya, se habia planeado un personaje femenino, no seleccionable, llamado Kitsune ,que seria la hija de Shang Tsung, pero traiciona a su padre cuando se enamora de Liu Kang, al final fue descartada y se crea a Sonya como personaje femenino seleccionable. * Se vendieron 3 millones de copias el primer día que este juego salió para las consolas casera, evento mejor conocido como "Mortal Monday" (Lunes Mortal, en nuestro idioma). * Reptile era la fusión de Sub-Zero y Scorpion, pues si se mezclan los colores azul y amarillo sale color verde, color del traje de Reptile, además que tiene ataques de los 2 ninjas. *Reptile a veces te da claves para desbloquearlo. Estas claves salen al azar. Aquí la lista completa de las claves: **"I'm Reptile, find me!" **"You must find me to beat me" **"Alone is how to find me" **"Look to la Luna" **"10.000.000 if you destroy me" **"tiP eht fo mottoB"("Bottom of the Pit") **"Perfeccion is the Key" **"Fatality is the Key" **"You cannot match my speed" **"Blocking will get you nowhere" * En un inicio, se tenía planeado un "intro de batalla" donde los kombatientes se saludaran antes de pelear; también querían que los sprites de los luchadores fueran enormes, pero por falta de memoria, ambas cosas no fueron posibles. Véase también Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Saga 2D